


Drop the Beat

by LittlePanduh



Series: Littlepanduh's 365 Challenge [3]
Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Confessions, F/F, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23458942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittlePanduh/pseuds/LittlePanduh
Summary: The girls play a game inspired by a Tik Tok which generates a confession.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Lee Yoobin | Dami
Series: Littlepanduh's 365 Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609561
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Drop the Beat

**Author's Note:**

> Please see the A/N at the bottom, but I just wanted to give a small warning that there is cursing. Other than that, this is really tame.

“I saw this new challenge on Tik Tok. Let’s try it!” 

Everyone turns to the maknae of their friend group. Tik Tok was an obscure thing, especially to the elders (or “boomers” as Gahyeon calls them) of the group. This was either a bad idea or a good idea.

“Okay! What is it?” Minji, the mother of the group, opens the conversation. 

“So we all pick a song. As the song plays, we point fingers at each other one at a time. When the beat drops or when the chorus starts, whoever is the last person that is pointed to has to face a punishment.” 

Not everyone is entirely convinced. “Show us the video. I don’t see the charm in it.” Bora complains. 

Gahyeon snatches her phone. “It’s not a popular thing! I just saw it and maybe we can make it viral! Let’s just try it out once then we can record it.”

Yoohyeon and Handong do not seem convinced, but everyone crowds around so they play along. 

“What’s the punishment,” Yubin asks?

“Let’s start low. Like a flick to the forehead? Whoever points is the flicker and the person they point to gets the punishment.”

“Any song requests?” Handong reaches out to her phone and connects it to her Bluetooth speaker.

“”Snapping” by Chungha, please,” Siyeon requests!

It’s a very lowkey process, but the girls have fun with it. At first they were just pointing at each other in a circle, then Siyeon decided to point across the circle, flustering Bora. Suddenly, pointing had no direction or flow. They didn’t follow the beat of the song and as the chorus neared, pointing became more competitive. 

“ _Ashwiweo beolsseo yeoldushi…_ ”

Yoohyeon is pointing at Bora. The elder screams while everyone else silently cheers. 

“See? That wasn’t too bad? Let’s try it again!” Gahyeon is happy that her friends could make a dull game exciting. 

“Bora- _unnie_ hasn’t gotten her punishment yet!” Siyeon loudly points out. 

Bora whines, but Yoohyeon readies herself. The elder’s eyes are closed and a smacking sound echoes in the room. 

The girls all chuckle for different reasons: Bora’s excessive reaction, the fact that the sound basically boomed in everyone’s eardrums, or Yoohyeon shaking her hand in pain saying Bora’s head is too hard. 

“Next song, “Lalalay” by Sunmi, please.” Minji requests. 

“What’s the punishment? Same thing,” Handong asks? 

“Whoever loses has to take a selfie after eating a Chocopie.” Siyeon then grabs her bag and fetches the snack. “She has to post it for 24 hours on social media.”

“Do you have any other snacks,” Gahyeon asks? 

Siyeon pulls out some laver. The girls chuckle over the fact that she readily has so many snacks. 

Handong starts the music and Bora automatically points to Yubin. The girls were more spread out this time, making it seem like the pointing was disorderly. 

They forget about the beat drop since the sound of the siren is more subtle. When Sunmi starts her “la-la-lay” part, that’s when they officially pick a loser. This time, it’s Gahyeon. 

As the _maknae_ she is, she attempts to use _aegyo_ to get out of the punishment. She says something along the lines of “I thought of this challenge.” 

Bora savagely replies, “And now you got the punishment.” She shoves the Chocopie in front of her. “Congratulations.”

Gahyeon pouts and everyone just chuckles at her. She opens the wrapper and stares at the snack. She slowly takes a bite, before Siyeon nearly smothers her with it. The _maknae_ is gently taken aback but is grateful that it wasn’t too forceful. She covers her mouth as she tries to chew. 

“Don’t fix your teeth!” Yubin teases.

“Heim noght! (I’m not!)” A chunk nearly falls out of her mouth. 

When she swallows the bigger portion, she gives a cheesy grin. Everyone takes photos, praising and teasing at how cute she looks. With the hype from her _unnies_ , she actually poses a bit more, loving the attention. 

Gahyeon goes to the bathroom to rinse her teeth while the other girls choose their favorite pictures. 

“Choose which one you’re going to post.” Yoohyeon pulls out a picture of Gahyeon puckering her lips which had crumbs and chocolate frosting on the corner of her mouth. 

“I think this one’s the cutest.” Handong shows a photo of Gahyeon candidly smiling, her eyes turning into crescents. One of her teeth looks like it’s missing as it’s covered by the chocolate frosting. 

“If you don’t post this, I will.” Yubin shows a picture of Gahyeon looking flirty in the camera, with her Chocopie-covered, toothy grin. 

“ _Unnie_!” Gahyeon felt pleasantly pressured. 

“What the heck? Let’s just change the rules. Let’s _all_ post a picture of Gahyeon.” Minji offers.

Everyone retracts their phones and opens some sort of social media application. 

“Call.”

“Sounds good to me.”

“I like that.”

“WHAT?!” Gahyeon tries to grab Bora’s phone, but Handong, Minji, and Siyeon had already posted something. 

The little one crosses her arms and sulks. Her _unnies_ all laugh at her. 

“We’ll delete it later if you don’t really want it.” Minji pats her head. “It’s only 24 hours if it really bothers you.”

Gahyeon lightens up. She knows her unnies wouldn’t defame her in any way. It’s not like she knew her _unnies’_ friends and she did look cute. Also, she couldn’t help but appreciate the captions of affection that they gave her. 

“Next round! Let’s do “Thumb’s Up” by Momoland!” Bora requests. 

“Punishment” Yoohyeon asks?

Unknown to everyone else, Yoohyeon and Gahyeon exchange a mischievous look. 

“Loser has to call their crush.” Gahyeon offers. This was part of the Tik Tok she saw. 

Siyeon’s eyes widen. “Oooh! Let’s record it this time!”

Minji was a little hesitant about the consequences. “Okay, but if it ends awkwardly, then don’t force the loser to post it.”

“But you guys posted my Chocopie selfies!” Gahyeon stood up in protest. 

“This is different, though Gahyeonnie. These are people’s feelings. What if they get rejected?” Handong tries to calmly reason with her. 

“I highly doubt any of y’all will get rejected. You’re super popular at work or school!” Gahyeon holds her hands up. “Look. Just call your crush. You don’t have to ask them out on a date. Just call them and let us feel your secondhand embarrassment!” Gahyeon tries to offer. 

“Fine.”

“Let’s do it.”

“What could possibly go wrong?”

Little did they know, three people in the room were nervous. 

The song starts and Handong points to Minji. It’s another game of invisible tag. The girls are more chaotic, now that they know what’s at stake. The prechorus starts. Tensions get high. 

As soon as JooE sings “Thumb’s up!”, Bora’s finger points straight to Yubin. 

Yubin’s face nearly goes white and she curls into her chair. The girls laugh at her reaction. 

“Wow! I wonder who Yubin’s crush is!” Yoohyeon thinks of all the people in their classes together. 

Minji thinks of all the people she’s seen with Yubin when she visits the coffee shop she works at. 

“What’s his name? Do we know him?”

“What if it’s a _her_?” Siyeon wiggles her eyebrow at Yubin. “Yubinnie was considered a prince when she was a freshman.”

Yubin wonders if she can play it cool. She’s debating her decision. She doesn’t know anyone that could lie for her on the spot, except the people in front of her. She can’t call any of her male friends because the ones she’s close to already have girlfriends. 

Fuck it. 

_What’s the worst that can happen? She rejects me?_

_I mean our friendship could be tarnished, but I know I can play it off eventually._

Yubin sighs and takes out her phone. The girls are excited yet feel her stress. 

“Who’s going to deny the prince?” Siyeon nudges Yubin.

“Just call your crush and have a conversation with them!” Gahyeon pushes, trying to ease her stress. 

Yubin scrolls down her contact list and goes straight to a contact that reads ‘Wuhan Princess’ and has a Chinese flag and crown emojis next to it. 

“Why are you hiding the caller ID?” Minji teases. She thinks that maybe she knows the person if Yubin’s hiding it. 

“Put it on speaker.” Siyeon pressures. Yubin just raises the volume, still wanting to hide the caller ID. 

The sound of Twice’s “Feel Special” booms throughout the room. All the girls panic, Yubin’s anxiety grows. 

They realize it’s coming from the speaker. 

“Handong, it’s your phone! Why is it playing music?” Siyeon covers her ears. 

“Sorry!” Handong runs to her phone. She reaches out to the volume levels. She thinks it’ll lower the volume, but it nearly cuts off the sound from the speaker entirely.

She stares at the screen. She notices she’s getting a call. 

_Prince of Rap_

Things start clicking in her head. Minji and Bora check her phone after seeing Handong’s jaw drop. They understand what’s going on.

The two self-proclaimed royalty stare at each other, not being able to read the situation. 

Siyeon was officially the only one who didn’t get what was going on until she heard the voice from Yubin’s speaker. 

“ _Hey! This is Handong! Sorry I missed your call! Leave me a message and—._ ”

Yubin hung up before the voicemail ended. 

Her throat is dry. Handong’s blank reaction isn’t easing her in anyway. “I guess my crush is busy or something. She didn’t answer.” 

Gahyeon and Yoohyeon (who plotted this whole thing so the two could interact and flirt more) were starting to feel nervous, too. _Maybe this wasn’t a good idea._

“Do you… like me?”

**Author's Note:**

> howdy doo~
> 
> This is just an old thing that I wrote a few months ago. I'm pretty bored in lockdown and I ran out of creative juice. I decided to clean up some fics in my spare time. You can tell it aged like water because of the songs I mentioned ^^' 
> 
> Hope you like this one! It was inspired by a tiktok! (https://vm.tiktok.com/XsYgnP/)
> 
> I'm thinking of continuing this so... we shall see! Let me know what you think!


End file.
